Alta Chronicles
by donavanduchuvyscorner
Summary: An impossible event drags many people to the world between heaven,hell&earth. Andrew/Ace is trying to find his friends and way home before he's dragged into a massive war due to the unfathomable powers he possesses in this world.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It all started with me and my friends hanging at the mall. I thought it was a perfectly normal day. Until the sky lit up. Bright blue, blue fire, every molecule was being torn from my body—

I woke up in a completely unfamiliar forest. The trees were weird… like mutant pine trees. There were _some_ regular ones, but not a lot. I heard a river somewhere and realized I _needed_ a drink. I walked towards the sound. It took longer than I thought to reach the river.

When the water cleared after I drank from it I got a shock. That wasn't my reflection. I had changed. I was taller. More muscular. This was weird. I tried to shake it off, starting to walk for no real reason. The sun had moved a lot before I found an abandoned-looking shed and went inside. I collapsed in a corner and slept.

Voices woke me up. The three men they belonged to looked surprised as I walked out of the shed.

"Where's the nearest town I can go to?" I asked, thinking it was the logical thing to do.

One of them laughed and pointed to an opening in the trees 12 feet away. "That's town, mate."

I headed that way. Someone there could tell me where I was. After a minute or two of walking I could see a town surrounded by walls about three miles away, downhill. What was this place? There was a rumbling noise overhead and I looked up.

"No freaking way."

There was a carrier with no propeller or wings hovering to the city. When I focused, I could see men holding guns, one even had a sword, walking out to meet the carrier, which was landing. There were guys rounding people up. They killed a single person. Then the yelling started.

I started to run.

Towards the city.

Noting my speed but not surprised by it (or my freakishly good vision… maybe I was a superhero now), I only took a few minutes to reach the city. How could I sneak in there?

"Hey! YOU!"

"Crap…" Nine men had spotted me and were coming towards me quickly.

One held out his hand, palm pointed at the wall. "Red flame tail act 3 snakes demise!"

_Is that a _Bleach_ spell?_ I thought incredulously as I started dodging the bullets that started raining down when the wall didn't come down on me. Hiding behind a house in the city, I caught my breath for a second and peered around the corner.

Damn it. Two guys were still on me. I started to retreat behind the building again when my shoulder exploded in pain. Dropping to my knees out of sight, I look at my shoulder and saw a bullet wound. I looked around and saw a sniper trained on me.

_Wait till I get to you, you bastard!_

My vision rippled.

I was behind the sniper. "Wow!"

The sniper turned around and I Spartan kicked him off the roof. Grinning, I tried doing the teleportation thing again and it worked! I did it in rapid succession, teleporting and punching the scattered soldiers until all but one were dropped. I walked into the town square to confront the last man—the one with the sword. I realized the pain in my shoulder was gone.

I looked at the wound and saw the bullet hole was gone, leaving nothing but a scar. "What's going on here?" I asked aloud. Then I hit the floor.

"Wow," I said as I got up.

The man who had hit me hadn't moved, but he was looking at his fist. "You have an unnaturally hard head," he said. "Why don't you just leave?"

"How 'bout not, dick?" I said, laughing. He sounded like Scar from _The Lion King_ but looked like Steven Segal. Then while my focus was on him I saw him blur then I was on the ground again. "Ow, you hurt my hand," I said while thinking, _holy cow, man he's fast!_

Speaking with a smile Scar-Segal said, "Let's see what this cinderblock will do." He picked a hunk of cement up and chucked it at me at high speeds. I held up my hands and the cinder block hit an invisible barrier. Then, as if by an unknown instinct, I pushed with all my mental might and pushed the cinder block back at him.

It hit, throwing him through a wall. He got up and wiped some blood of off his shirt. Then he blurs out again.

This time I'm ready and a short but effective fight ensues, ending with me sweep kicking him. With a forceful physical push, I slam the guy into the support beam of a bell tower causing the tower to collapse.

The man came out of the rubble. "Who are you?" he asked.

A purplish mist forms of him. He blurred, appeared in front of me and nailed me in the face. As I drop unconscious I felt my body being tugged by powerful strings.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
**"Where am I?" I ask aloud as I open my eyes to a Trina platform in a tunnel. The train tracks were empty. I turned around and saw a note on the wall. I read it slowly out loud. "Just get on the train, it will take you to yourself."  
What train?  
I turned around again. Oh, that train. Well why not? I got on and the doors shut behind me. The instant I sat down there was a ring and the doors opened again. I get off. When I turn to look at the train again it's gone.  
Looking ahead I see a previously nonexistent room in front of me. Going in father, I see four doors branching off from it. I'm in a mansion room, complete with a fireplace and a few couches.  
/Man, this is weird,/ I think.  
"Yes. it is" a cool female voice responds to my right. There's a glowing girl walking toward me. A literally glowing white girl maybe 19 years old with blazing red eyes.  
"Who are you?" I ask. "And what is this place? It just feels of impossible." I'm not sure whether I'm referring to this specific place or the whole world I landed in. Both fit that description.  
"You won't understand yet. So let me just say this: if you lose so many times, your monsters will soon take control."  
"What does that mean?" I ask as I find myself back on the platform. The train pulled up and a heavily jacketed man walked up. He was a Mexican man in all black with a gold trim trench coat he had shaggy hair and an aura of respect but hate. He grunted and left I got onto the train…**

…and became conscious.

"Hey man, end this already."

I took in a deep breath and the air around me warped. As I exhaled I released another blast of whatever I had been shooting off. As I did I saw the damage I had done while unconscious. The man's arm was about ripped off and he had a gash across his stomach and left eye. As the wave hit him he braced himself only to be pushed 70 odd feet of the cliff the town was on a part of he vanished from sight.

I started walking around, reassuring the citizens of the town that I was going to leave as soon as I made sure most of them were OK.

An old man walked up to me. "I'm Christian, I'm the head elder of the city. Would you mind walking with me?"

I couldn't deny him that. We walked into a big building, passed some resting guards and headed into an elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't mind me, sir, but I'm uneasy right now. I'm seeing and experiencing things that are impossible and now I'm following a man that I don't know into an underground chamber."

The man raises an eyebrow. "I never said it was going down. You're new here, aren't you?" As the elevator has been going down the old man has been looking younger. The door opens and we get out. The man then begins questioning me. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I think just a day," I say.

The questions persist until the man says, "You know you're lying to me, right? You've been here 17 years now."

I laughed uneasily. "Hahahaha you're funny sir, but, um, that can't be true. I would remember 17 years of my life". Wouldn't I? As I say this I get a headache and start seeing random things. A planet. An explosion. A giant dessert.

"Well here's your file, my ex-boss was very interested in you". An alarm went off as we entered. A giant metal door in the chamber the door opened.

"What's happening?"Christian yelled.

"Sir, that attack party was just scouts," a troop said.

"Damn you, Bryan, you're too far ahead of your authority," Christian seemed like he was thinking out loud. He looked up and stared at me. "Time for a crash course. You are in Alta the universe between heaven, hell and earth. Because we are closer to heaven and hell some people have special talents and abilities. Society calls them Advanced Evolutionaries. You are part of a supposed extinct race. You age slower and you have traits no one has because you defied the only way to get here, to die. Now because people know who you are a group called AERO, my previous employer, wants to kill you and the rest of your and our kind, the AE's. Crash course done take this and go."

He handed me a deck of cards and pistol. "You know your name, right?"

I thought about that… "No, I don't… and go where?" I asked.

"Your name is Ace. You're going to a more secure base. Though I might just send you to your death, bye." Unknowingly Christian had walked me into a pad. All I saw was light and then I was in a new room.

The men there were freaking out. "Why did he send us someone now? We're getting killed out here!" The man talking threw me the biggest loop of them all. It was none other than James Logan. Wolverine.

"Excuse me, sir, Christian said I could help" I lied. _Wolverine?_ Did Alta have every fictional thing imaginable?

"Good cuz your gonna go on a suicide run for me."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"OK," I say dutifully.

"You're gonna run to the temple room and guard it with your life. Be careful it's a fire fight out there. There using monsters out there to get us."

"Sir, I just woke up from a freeze chamber and Christian didn't tell me much. Who's attacking us and what's a monster?"

"Oi, I can tell your more trouble than help, it's AERO and monster is a generic term for a person whose power it to transform into something disgusting and scary as hell, bub."

"Thank you, sir"

"By the way reports say the nine of spades is here, don't forget even though AERO uses bounty hunting AE's it doesn't mean they like us"

"Yes sir," I decide to run out before I can ask another stupid question. I run down a corridor and went left, and then right and then just ran. I see a door and two other soldiers wearing the crest the teleporter room had. One door opened and suddenly a red mist filled the air as bullet fire rained through.

"Damn it, turret entrenchment just on the corner," the solider said.

"Hey, how do I get to the temple room?" I asked.

"Through that door on the opposite side of the turret, they're trying to get in but are men are holding them off. You need to stop that turret man if you wanna get there in one piece."

"OK, you gonna cover me?"

"I got nutin' better to do," he said, his Aussie accent breaking through.

"One last thing, they said the nine of spades was here, what's that mean?"

"That deck of cards on your hip is a wanted poster basically of the top 64 most wanted men in the universe."

"Oh, OK" I tilted my head out the door only to pull it in to dodge some bullets. I looked down and saw a broken piece of mirror. I grabbed it and held it out the door. There was a no man's land and a huge rack of chained up guys wiggling in their own skin some heavily teched out troops let one go and he burst into a nasty spider looking thing with steel hooks on his shelled arms. Then I saw the entrenchment.

I thought about being there and suddenly was but dizzy as well the three or four men in the entrenchment didn't see me but I suddenly froze as a wash of images came over me and a voice in my head repeated, **'equal value equal value nature nature'** then an image of a scroll with a weird imperial looking seal on it appeared in my mind's eye for a split second.

I snapped out of it as the red-eyed girl's voice yelled in the recedes of my mind, **"You're gonna die if you don't do something!" **

I looked up and lifted the pistol. My first kill. Squeezed the trigger and only thought of the man's goal, to kill. As the bullet hit there was a clank and oil spilled out.

"You're a machine, effing lame. Oops", I said as the other three turned to look at me. I ducked and began shooting like crazy. They dropped, full of holes.

I went to the bodies, scourging for ammo, and found some grenades. I pulled the pins and put them on the turret. And ran like hell.

I teleported back to the door and watched the big red boom and saw the heat wave come off of it. I jumped down and ran to the gate heading towards the temple.

As I did a solider yelled, "Good luck, they're coming from above." I entered the gate and saw a humongous hall way.

BOOOM.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"What the heck was that?" I said.  
**"High magnetism," a voice said.**  
"What?" Boom.  
The shake knocked me off my feet. I got back up quickly and turned around. The giant gate I had walked through had been closed but now there was a basketball-sized hole in it. All I could hear was a ringing and screaming.

**I turned and began to run; I sped up and sped up only till I realized how long the hall way was. **

**Boom. **

**Around the turn where the gate was, I saw a light and an explosion there was a slight pull in that area. Not good. I began running again then it hit me.**

_**With all I've been through already you would think this would be the easiest thing ever.**_

**I looked straight ahead. A tug pulled at the inner most core of my body. A numbing sensation ran through my body. **_**Wow this is weird**_**, I thought.  
"Well at least you figured it out," another voice thought.**

**I appeared in the train station again. Walked a few feet and saw a door, opened it and I was in the house again.  
"Hello," I said to the two men sitting at a table  
They stared up at me.  
"Welcome," said a man in a black jacket, it was the same man that passed me on the train platform before. It was his thoughts I was hearing before as well.  
"Dumb question, is this the manifestation of my conscious?"  
"Hahaha," the man in jeans and a button down laughed. "No dear boy this is your soul." **

**I winced and looked and the ground and back up. "What?"  
The darker one stood up and shook my hand. "This will confuse you so we will wait for a few days, haha. I'm Nicolai and that's Damien and good bye. Oh, heads up; touch the scroll."  
****"OK," I was still confused. ****I was pushed out of the soul again…**

… and a door was in front of me. I walked up to it, pushed it open and heard the lifting of about 30 odd guns. As the light balanced out I saw 3 turrets and 50 odd men in rag tag armor hoisting g36c. A single man walked out and asked me who I was. I told him who I was and what I was sent here to do. He laughed a hearty laugh. He had an Irish accent and spoke in confidence.

"You lied to get here, didn't you? Haha well, you're welcome to my ranks. Go into the room and guard it with your life, haha." He shook my hand and let me through.  
I walked in and there were a couple dozen marbolo men standing with shot guns and pistols. One walked up to me and handed me a full double barrel.  
"It only has two shoots so aim well." The man had a very Native American voice.  
The magnetic energy was getting more intense.

"**Check the deck," Damien's voice said.  
**I pulled it out. The top card said: lon Cardinal, his power: magnetism and a sense based assault had ruby "eyes" over his body that would open and would activate new powers.  
"Sounds fun."  
Then a second card appeared. It glowed a different way, though, it pulsed energy all through it. All I could read before a big blast was heard outside was "Gilgamesh".  
Another big boom and a split went down the giant door. Another boom and a scream was heard.  
_Guys, what do I do?_ I thought.  
**"Find and touch the scroll, it might give you leverage."**  
_OK._

I looked around a saw a single altar; it had atop it a scroll of paper. I ran to it and touched it.

A sudden warmth hit me while a light came from the scroll. I felt the elements around me they kneeled before me, allowing me their power. It was invigorating. I felt recharged but it felt natural at the same time.  
"What's going on?" a soldier asked.  
Then outside there was one last solid boom.  
The door cracked entirely but stood. Then a light rumble and it fell. A small troop of soldiers in high tech gear and two men stood in front. The first, lon, had ratty long red hair and a scared, mangled, German looking face. His lower legs were metal and fur. Almost wolfish, his body was built for durability that much was obvious. The other man, the man named Gilgamesh, was just visually terrifying. He was 6 ft 7 inches, looked about 400lbs of muscle and was rather lanky. And he was gone. All of the sudden, one of the men in the room was ripped in half and thrown about the room. Gilgamesh stood, the troops' blood drenching him. He stood, arms open. He slowly lowered his head and stared at me.  
"You." There was an all eternal hate in his voice. Another boom came and the wall behind me collapsed as a giant mech suit came in with a rail gun type device aimed at Gillgamesh. A hum and then a loud metallic bang.

Gilgamesh stood away from the location, skin and near singed off bone showing at a certain point. lon had magnetically pulled Gilgamesh out of the way but the rail gun energy was attracted to the magnetism, burning him anyways.

lon stared "tsk tsk tsk, don't let emotions get in the way."  
Gilgamesh slowly dropped to his knees and died.  
_Is that it?_I thought. But as I thought it lon spoke up. "He doesn't die that easily. He'll be back," as he pulled out a match, lit it, and threw it on Gilgamesh. The body burnt and lon slowly began to walk towards us, his eyes on the mech. It raised the rail gun and charged a shot but lon put a hand up and suddenly brought it down, along with the mechs arm. He threw an open palm out towards it and _thud_ nailed it. It fell back and the men in the room began firing away.

lon took a odd pose and placed his hand perpendicular to his body and the bullets slowed to a stop in front of him. He let them fall and began to point at the soldiers, lightning blasting from his fingers, killing the soldiers immediately.

The mech opened up and there was a blur. A man in a suit jumped up to lon, grabbed him by the shoulders, let his legs pass him and placed them on the ground, slid his arms to the neck and twisted while throwing lon, spun and hit a wall.  
"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME" lon yelled.  
The man in the suit chuckled. He looked and pushed both hands in the air in front of him. A ripple went through the air and hit lon in the chest, throwing him through the wall the door used to be at. The suited guy pulled of his mask and looked at me.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

He did so with such a mannerism that I had a numb sensation in the back of my mind. He stared.  
"What you don't remember me, you dick."  
**"You're such an idiot."**_  
_"What's up, Angelo?" I said, questioning my thoughts.  
"That's what they call me."  
"What –"

A faint ripple passed my eyes as a boom hit next. One second I was talking to a friend I hadn't seen in a while, the next I was pinned against a wall, spinning. Angelo, already in action, had begun to run towards lon. I slowly began to come back to real time. I saw my pistol fall from my side in the blast, now I had to find it. As if in response, I stepped and slipped on a dismembered arm with a pistol in its hand. I picked it up and aimed straight down the sights into lon's exposed chest. But all my instinct told me not to shoot.  
**"Don't be an idiot, just shoot,"**** Nicolai said calmly.  
**The seconds passed by and Angelo was starting to lose.  
**"Are you retarded? He's tearing your man up! Get him already!"**** Damien said.**  
I threw the gun to the side and charged lon, open stance and everything. Getting closer by the second, only taking seconds, right as lon had turned to stare at me I pushed my fist clean into his face, a nice crunch beneath it. lon came off the ground from landing square on his back, out of air. He slowly got up and stared, gawking at me.  
"How did you do that?" he said as well he could with a broken jaw.  
I looked at my hand; it had felt like I punched a pumpkin, maybe.  
I looked at him then and pointed two fingers. A warm tingling formed at the ends. All I could think was _straight_ and a blue bolt shot out and nailed him in the chest. He jumped up and set his jaw. A wisp and several red eyes opened over his body. He placed his hands together.  
"Shadow titan: a thousand hands." His shadow had reached mine and I was frozen. From his body exploded a bunch of featureless arms hundreds of them, all of them shot at me pushing, punching, grabbing, and twisting me. I hit the wall and I heard him laughing. His shadow was off of mine but the arms still attacked me. I wriggled around, trying to get out, pushing forward pushing; pushing till eventually energy built up in my hand cut through the shadows into lon's chest. He staggered back a bit, bleeding from the chest, his eyes drooping. I took a step and was instantly in front of lon. I cocked my fist back as far as I could and swung. I felt the impact and everything went white.  
It felt like forever but it eventually got darker, then my vision was coming back. All I could see from where I was was pink hair bobbing up and down. I looked down as I realized I was on my back and saw none other than Sakura from _Naruto_.  
_This isn't real,_ I thought.  
"Oh, it is, Andrew, haha" Angelo laughed. I turned my head to see what Sakura was working on.  
"Wait Andrew, don't bro."  
Too late. I saw my hand, that or what was left of it. The fingers were shattered and the knuckles sat by my wrist in a pile outside my body. I blacked out.  
I awoke in the central medical hub of the base. A lone girl was in there. Her red copper hair pulled all my attention; she had velvet eyes and a white complexion. She turned swiftly to see me.  
"So you're awake," she said in a cool tone, a hint of idolism in her voice.  
I nodded in response.  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"Sorry, but I have no recollection of the past 17 years or so."  
A single tear slipped from its cradle in her eye and hit the chemically cleaned white linoleum floor and made a barely audible splash.  
"Well this should help," she stuck two of her fingers to get her and poked me in the center of my head. I felt a slight numbing sensation going throughout my body. Then a flash of memories.

**The absorption of Damien and Nicolai, a fight in the desert. ARC PLANET, Bryan, "where are you going dad?", and lastly a hand going through the chest of Gilgamesh...it was my hand.  
**Sirens wailed and an alarm saying "UP under attack, UP under attack." Angelo ran in to see a flash of light and me missing.  
"Where did he go?" a solider asked.  
"No clue, but we have to get to the United Powers building," Angelo said.

**I was going through a tunnel of light, the memories taking over me. Wrapping me like a blanket. I popped out of the tunnel and in front of me was a massive ship, easily 65 miles long, just massive. Below me a giant building. A deafening boom and a blinding light headed out me. The memories took control. I lifted a hand and absorbed the energy, holding it in my body. My body glowed a white light that flowed through me like water. I pointed at the ship noticing other smaller ships around it, about 14 ships in all. I, or rather my memories, released the energy into half a dozen concentrated beams, destroying all the ships but the big one, which was very damaged. The ship began pulling away. As it did I saw a speck fall from the ship until it hit the ground in front of me.**

**It was a man and all he said was "Thanks, brother," and he threw me a locket. I caught it and stared at him.  
"What did you call me?" I asked. His eyes began to spin and I was getting light headed.  
"It's true then, well eventually that'll be of use to you and I can help you. Till then, bye." He turned and disappeared.  
I was losing my balance and slowly my vision. I turned and saw four figures approaching me. One was obviously Zaraki, the others were getting harder to see. One had big blonde hair and a red coat, the next was in all white face unseen the last and I blacked out.**


End file.
